


A Loving Secret

by Amypilierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Secrets, Website - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amypilierfan123/pseuds/Amypilierfan123
Summary: Amy has a fetish that she keeps to herself and stumbles across a website about it little does she know Mark has the same fetish but never told him until now  :)





	

Mark was relaxing on the couch after making a vlog and he heard Amy also in her office playing a game so Mark deiced to start on dinner for them both. Inside Amy’s office she was finishing up a game that she was playing. After she was done she did some work on her Blog and looked at her twitter and other websites. 

Amy was searching random stuff online and she stumbled across a website all about heartbeats, it was called heart beat pleasure or HBP for short. Not many people knew this but Amy has a heartbeat fetish. Amy hasn’t even told Mark about it she just sneaks it in when she can. Like everytime her and Mark would cuddle, Amy would lay on Mark’s chest and listen to his heartbeat, same at night when they slept. 

Amy would tell Mark but she didn’t want to think he was weird, as this kink isn’t really out their and all. Mark walked to Amy’s office door when he heard everything was quiet on the other side, he knocked “Yes?” Amy asked. “Dinner is ready babe, come on down when your ready.” 

“Ok, I’m just cleaning up in here and I’ll be right down.” “Ok, that’s fine” Mark headed back into the kitchen and set the table and Amy bookmarked the website thinking she could look at it later and she cleaned up her desk and made her way back into the kitchen. Amy smiled up at Mark and wrapped her arms around him and planed a kiss on his lips. Mark smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. 

Amy sad down at the table and Mark took his seat also and they dug into their meals and talked about their day and what videos they uploaded and all. After dinner Mark excused himself to use the bathroom and he walked passed Amy’s office and saw a weird website popped up on her computer. 

Mark looked back into the living room and saw that Amy was slowly passing out to whatever movie they were watching on TV so Mark crept into Amy’s office and took a look at whatever website was on Amy’s computer. Mark sat in Amy’s yellow and black chair and looked. “Well this is an odd site HBP, what is that?” Mark said to himself as he clicked around and looked more at the site. 

Then it hit him, it was a heartbeat pleasure website. Mark hit the info button and read about it and read it out loud. “Who are we? Very good question we are a group of peoples from any part of the world that like to stay together sharing what we consider a passion… a pleasure. In what way we do it, you are becoming curious. Discover it by yourself, just join us it’s free and open to everyone.” Mark looked more into it and smiled. 

“Amy’s got a heartbeat fetish just like me, I wonder why she never told me I know I haven’t told her about mine but I thought she would just think I’m weird. At least I can just do it in secret without her knowing.” Then Mark heard footsteps and he went to close the website but the mouse died and Amy was in the doorway of her office. 

 

“Markimoo, what are you doing here?” Amy looked at Mark and her computer screen was up on that heartbeat website and she got scared. “Mark, um it’s not what it looks like?” Mark smirked and turned around playing along with it. “Oh, so what is it then Amy, you look at heartbeat porn now or something? Is my own heartbeat not good enough for you and you have to go and listen to other’s?” Amy was shocked “what, no I just stumbled across the site, I don’t even know what it is?” 

Mark laughed and came over to her and wrapped her arms around him and laid his head on Amy’s chest, hearing her heartbeat which was beating quite fast as she had been scared and caught. Mark sighed and just kissed her, Amy was confused but kissed him back. Mark ran his hand down Amy’s cheek “Amy, why didn’t you tell me you had a heartbeat fetish, I’ve got the same thing.” Amy looked at him wide eye. “Y, you do?” 

“Yup, I’ve had it ever since I was like sixteen, me and this other girl I dated way before I met you we were being silly and horny and the girl asked me if she could listen to my heartbeat with a stethoscope and we ended up playing doctor role-play. The fetish has been with me ever since. I never really did it with anyone else because I thought it was not really known and people would think it’s weird.” 

Amy smiled “aww, Markimoo no it’s not weird.” Mark smiled “good, well then as that is off our chests why don’t we maybe go play doctor ourselves?” Amy just smiled and went into her closet and grabbed a nurse costume that she had hidden in there and took Mark’s hand and led him to their bedroom. 

Amy lay Mark down and climbed on top of the bed. Amy pointed to Mark’s shirt “off” she said and Mark nodded and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Amy smiled and kissed each spot on Mark’s cest, teasing each nipple. Mark moaned out Amy’s name “oh Amy, you tease.” Amy smirked “That’s Nurse Amy to you now.” Mark smiled “Oh I’m sorry Nurse Amy.” 

Amy smiled “now, Mr. Fischbach I need you to relax and let Nurse Amy do her surgery on you.” Mark just nodded, Amy smiled and ran her fingers down to Mark’s pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and had Mark shimmy out of them leaving him in his boxers and socks. Amy smiled and pawed Mark’s dick though his boxers and Mark just moaned out Amy’s name again. “Off” Amy said and Mark shimmed out of his red boxers and not just leaving him with socks and nothing else Amy smiled. 

“Good, now we can start our surgery.” Amy put the earbuds in her ears and warmed up the bell of the stethoscope and laid the bell piece on Mark’s chest, listening to his steady but semi fast heartbeat. Amy just smiled “my, my Mr. Fischbach your heartbeat is very nice and steady, a little fast but that’s no need to worry. Now, just relax and I’ll take extra care of you.” 

Mark nodded and smiled up at Amy, Amy kept the bell on Mark’s chest listening to his heartbeat as her other hand traveled down and took a hold of Mark’s dick, Amy heard Mark’s heartbeat jump at the sensation of her stroking him. “Mmm, yes that’s it let me hear that heartbeat soar.” 

Mark moaned out Amy’s name and Amy picked up her speed on Mark’s dick and stroked him off faster, she could tell Mark was close by the fast sound of his heartbeat, Amy stroked a few more times and Mark moaned out her name and came in her hand. Amy moaned with him and just listened. After Mark caught his breath, Amy listened to Mark’s heartbeat come down and also placing two fingers on Mark’s neck to make sure his pulse was normal after all that. 

Amy placed the stethoscope on the bed and smiled and kissed Mark, Mark smiled and picked up the stethoscope looked down at Amy. Mark just smiled at Amy. Amy just nodded and took of her Nurse costume and shirt and pants, bra and underwear and kept her yellow socks on. 

Amy lay back on the bed and Mark now in charge. “Ok, Ms. Nelson I’ll be your doctor now.” Mark smiled at Amy and first checked her pulse and then started to Amy’s heartbeat with the stethoscope while he gently stroked his finger over her center. Same as Mark, Amy came and Mark listened and smiled. 

“That’s it Ms. Nelson, your surgery is all complete, as Mark gave a tissue to Amy and she cleaned herself and Mark placed the stethoscope in the drawer by the bed. After they took a nice hot shower and got ready for bed. Mark was lying in bed and Amy cuddled up to his chest. “Mark I’m glad we told each other of our fetish, I can tell it will be an amazing thing to do in bed now. I think next time we should try other random medical stuff.” 

Mark looked at her “oh, like what?” “What is your thought on being hooked up to an EKG and having sex?” Mark just blinked and smirked at her, “now that would be something I’d like to try.” Amy said and cuddled back up to Mark’s chest and fell asleep to the soft sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
